bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkera Sombra
Darkera Sombra (ダーケラ ソムブラ, Da-kera Somubura) Is Rogue Arrancar that works as mercenary in Hueco Mundo and Human World for those with Spiritual Awareness. Appereance Darkera looks average, 23 years old, rather well trained man. He has hole in middle of his chest, and this hole is surrounded with red tatoos that extend to his back. He also has tatoos on right side of his face, and in right side is his mask fragment ; it cover 1/4 of his face and has 3 spikes : 2 above his eye and one below it. He has dark brown hair, tied behind his head similar style as Renjis. Darkera prefers white hood, vest and wrap around his hip, white clothing and boots with bone ornaments on them. Personality Darkera is rather mysterious charecter, and he doesn't tell anything personal information from himself to those he don't trust. Darkera has habbit to play with his prey before finishing them, using his ability to ambush targets time after time until finishing them. Darkera is actually rather carefree, and does not often care what his actions might cause. He however does avoid attracting attention of Seireitei too much in order to stay hidden from Shinigami. History Darkera has no memories of his past life, but managed to ascend all the way to Vasto Lorde class Hollow from Menos and Adjuchant. At somepoint he found Shinigami who had stranded to Hueco Mundo. He killed and ate Shinigami, and took his Zanpakutō, still Asauchi, to his own. It is unknown how Darkera archived his Arrancar form, but he states he "Had this even before Aizen arrived to Hueco Mundo". Instead of sealing his powers in sword, he sealed it within Estigma's of his body to keep it on his reach all a time. At somepoint Asauchi of Darkera became his own Zanpakutõ, Kikotsu, "Demon's Bone". It is unknown when this hapenned, or when he archived Bankai. Powers & Abilities Enchanted Hierro ': Even Darkera has very hard Hierro, it is not as hard as Nntoira Gilgas, thus can be cutted rather easily by captain level shinigami. 'Pesquisa (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry," Japanese for "Probe Circuit") An Arrancar ability to measure and locate spiritual pressure. Indice Radar (捜指法 (インディセ・ラダール), Indise Radāru; Spanish for "Mark Radar", Japanese for "Searching Way") : Bala (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet") a technique of firing his hardened spiritual pressure against his enemies. Less powerful than a Cero, but it can be successively fired at 20 times the rate. Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo Keen Inteligence Sonido Master Whip Master : Darkera is very talented what comes to controlling energy whips, and uses them rather than pulling sword from its sheat. Girar '(Spanish for "''Twist"): One of Darkera's unique abilities ; With this he can bend spiritual pressure, thus turning even Cero to whip. This can be also used to counter Kidõ. Is cointunously active around his body. '''Temor (Spanish for ”''Trepidation''”) : Darkera's Secound ability. Aspect of Death Darkera controls is ”Fear”. With his ability ”Temor” mere presence of Darkera slows enemies and their senses without them even noticing this. ' Encubrir '(Spanish for "Conseal") : Third of Darkeras abilities : he is capable to hide his spiritual pressure, thus making him hard to notice : He has no spiritual pressure until he attacks, and even then, only attacks have this pressure. He can attack in this form without showing out any of his spiritual pressure, and even turning transparent, becoming again visible when attacking. Baluma Látigo (Spansih for ”Leech Whip”,'' Baruma Ratigo'', バルマ ラチゴ) : Basic attack, Light red stream of energy that drains spiritual pressure when hitting it. ' Navaja Látigo '(Spanish for ”Razor Whip”, Nabaja Rutigo, ''ナバジャ ルチゴ) : Light blue, hair-thin stream of energy that cuts easily targets. '''ZANPAKUTÕ (1.):' ' Necrôfago ('ネクルパゴ, Spanish for "Ghoul"): While in sealed state, Necrófago is sealed in tatoos on Darkeras back, chest and face. They are crimson colored, and even when Darkera is wounded, stay unharmed. To fool his enemies, Darkera carries Katana with him, stating that that is his ”Zanpakutõ”. Resurrección : Release command of Necrófago is ”Lurk” (Hisomu, ')'. After releasing, Darkera’s tattoos start to glow and he is surrounded by red stream of spiritual pressure. He gets some Bone-like, clawed armors in his hands, hip, legs and shoulder. Also his mask changes form : After release, he gets Skull-like helmet, face-mask and 2 spikes below eyes. Also, there are red markings in mask and necklace made from skulls, and below it his Estigma reaches now both sides of face. Resurrección Abilities: Enchanted Girar : While in resurreccion, Darkera's Girar is strong enough to counter Hadõ 90 – Kurohitsugi and Hadõ 88 – Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō, this making Kidõ based attacks nullified against him (Expect Hakuren which is too fast to Girar to block). Enchanted Temor : With enchanted Temor, he can interfere his enemies senses, and even cause astral projections from himself.. Enchanted Encubrir : While in released state, Darkera can mess up enemies sense of spiritual pressure with his own, thus hiding it in this chaos. He can turn still transparent, but as in sealed state, attacking will cancel effect. Enchanted Spiritual Pressure Enchanted Hierro Encanted Speed & Refelexes Resurrección Techniques : '''After releasing Necrófago, number of whips Darkera can create at once is multiplied, depending what whip is he going to use. His favourite ones are "Navaja" and "Baluma Latigo"s '''Baluma Látigo ('' Baruma Ratigo'', バルマ ラチゴ, Spansih for ”Leech Whip”) : Basic attack, Light red stream of energy that drains spiritual pressure when hitting it. Navaja Látigo '''( ''Nabaja Rutigo, ''ナバジャ ルチゴ, Spanish for ”Razor Whip”) : Light blue, hair-thin stream of energy that cuts easily targets. While at released state, Darkera can create serval whips at once. '''Muerte Látigo (Muaatu Ratigo, ムアーツ ラチゴ, Spanish for ”Death Whip”): Dark purple stream of energy that drains much more spiritual pressure, and even from corpses. Veneno Látigo (Beneno Rutigo, ベネノ ルチゴSpanish for ”Poison Whip”): Light Green stream of energy that inflicts poison, wich devours spiritual pressure, to target. When hitted afterwards with Baluma Látigo, spiritual pressure is drained to Darkera. Cero Latigo (Japanese "Hollow Flash Stream",'' 'Sero Rutigo'', セロ ルチゴ, Spanish for ”Zero Whip”): Cero that acts like whip, very hard to dodge. '''ZANPAKUTÕ (2.): Kikotsu (Demon Bone, 鬼骨') :' Darkera stole Asauchi from shinigami, wich molded to his own Zanpakutõ known as Kikotsu, "Demon Bone". It takes form of Average katana with round guard. Hilt is colored light yellow. Shikai : "Vanish" (Kieru, ''消える')' : Darkera throws his Zanpakutõ at oppnent while releasing it, turning it to sand similar to one found from [[Hueco Mundo|'Hueco Mundo']]. '''Shikai Ability : '''Kikotsu can be molded to any shape Darkera desires while it is sand. If sand is inhaled, Darkera can remold it to any shape he wants, like a sword or needles. Also, if Shinigami hasn't yet awakened his Asauchi, Kikotsu can devour it to increase it's size. For now, Kakotsu has devoured 5 ASauchi's. '''Bankai :' Ryūketsu Kishinkotsu (''Bloody Demon God Bone'', 流血鬼神ボ骨')' : To release Bankai, Darkera must first re-materialize his zanpakuto. While releasing, he usually points its blade to sky while still looking at opponent's. After release, Kakotsu turns first dust, then it turns to 10 swords which float around Darkera. '''Bankai Ability : '''Like in Shikai, these swords can be remolded to any shape and turned to dust. Ammount of Bone Dust is increased depending amount of Asauchi's Darkera has feed to it, every Asauchi gives 2 more sand swords. Originally, Ryūketsu Kishinkotsu had only 2 swords, but has number of blades as it is is 10. Equipment Trivia 1. If there is some writing issues, it is becouse I am from Finland and I am not that good writing English. I hope you would understand it. 2. If anyone plays Soul Calibur 5, I used it to generate this Arrancar. 3. I wonder if I should add normal release to that Asauchi... Oh well, I try figure something out. (Arrancar with Zanpakutõ, oh my) Quotes ''"'May I ask something from you shinigami... Do you have deathwish or something? Well you got what you wanted." -'' Darkera before severing head of Shinigami who tried backstab him. Img037.jpg ((My own drawing from Darkera.)) Category:Arrancar Category:MakutaDethos Category:Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral